The Other Lucifer
by MaelstromBankai
Summary: Unforeseen circumstances forced me to face off against the Rabbit Goddess. Unforeseen circumstances forced me to ascend beyond any mortal. Unforeseen circumstances brought me to this new world. You could say that I hated these unforeseen circumstances, but that isn't the case. Why? Because unforeseen circumstances gave me a little brother. [Godlike Naruto]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**

**Prologue: Beginnings**

* * *

"You ready to go?"

The young boy crossed his arms, half-lidded eyes staring blankly at the older man. His silver hair shone in the darkness, the bangs covering his left eye. "Let's just get this over with."

The elder man chuckled, focusing on a large screen with lots of symbols and shapes decorating it. His fingers flashed over the keyboard, moving at speeds that spoke of experience. "My, aren't you quite the angry one today. I personally don't see why you should be worried. Despite his attitude, Sirzechs won't hesitate to help you out as best as he can."

The boy scowled. "I still don't see why I need to be present at the meeting. I need to find members for my Peerage, and wasting my time meeting your stupid friend won't help me with that goal."

The man grinned, displaying brilliant teeth. "Your portrayal of Sirzechs is surprisingly accurate, but I still think this visit will be beneficial for you. For starters, you'll get to meet his Peerage and might even learn a few tricks from them."

The boy scoffed, his brilliant blue eyes narrowed. "I highly doubt that they would be as friendly and welcoming as you say they will be, but I'm not so foolish as to judge your old friend without at least getting to know him."

The man nodded, his fingers still tapping away at his keyboard. "While that certainly would be the best way to approach them, there are still a few things that I need to prepare you for when it comes to Sirzechs." His black eyes swiveled down towards the boy's. "Maybe you could use it to your advantage."

The raised brow made him smirk internally. _'Caught your interest, huh? Good.'_ "First of all, Sirzechs is a very laidback kind of person; he usually prefers to end conflicts without violence and harbors a deep love for his family, especially his little sister. If you ever want something from Sirzechs, then the best way would be to get his sister on your side. Pretty interesting, wouldn't you say Naruto?"

Naruto frowned, watching the man turn back to the screen and continue working for a bit. "You're surprisingly forthcoming with information about how your friend operates," he noted dryly. "Are you really that interested in seeing what I can do with that, Ajuka?"

Ajuka chuckled. "Of course I am. Why, I've been curious since the day I first found you of just what you can accomplish with your skills."

After wasting five minutes tapping away at his computer with mumbled half-conversations, Ajuka finally teleported them to the Gremory Castle. Before they left, Naruto had gone to change in his designated room and returned with an outfit that piqued curiosity in Ajuka.

He wore a white, full-length kimono with a pattern of six black magatama around a high collar, beneath which he wore a necklace which was also made up of six magatama. On the back of his kimono was a larger marking with a pattern of nine magatama arranged in three rows of three beneath it. There wasn't anything special about it, but Ajuka had a feeling that there was something strange about those clothes.

"Any particular reason why you decided to change? We're not going to be there for long."

"Tch. I'm just wearing this 'cause it's comfortable to move about in." He crossed his arms, clearly deeming the discussion closed. Ajuka found that amusing.

"Oh well. Shall we?" He gestured to the magic circle.

"Whatever."

* * *

A figure clad in white armor stared at the moon. He cared not for the exorcists that surrounded him, nor for the approaching Fallen Angels he had been ordered to kill.

All his attention was focused on the image of his elder brother, painted on the moon.

'_Nii-san…one day, when I've grown stronger, I'll come for you.'_

* * *

**A/N: Okay, let me address one issue I have with some of my fans: this is a PROLOGUE. IT IS SUPPOSED TO GET YOU INTERESTED AND WANT TO KNOW MORE ABOUT THE STORY. IT DOESN'T NEED TO BE LONGER THAN IT SHOULD.**

**Unfortunately, I cannot say that the mass update will be on schedule; not only is Life dealing me a hell of events, but I bought some games that I want to play (plus schoolwork to revise). While it certainly will be in August, I'll refrain from making promises I can't keep.**

**I've been watching Special A recently, and I've decided to base Naruto and Rias's relationship on that of Kei and Hikari…minus about 85% of the obliviousness. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

He scowled as the scent of blood thickened, its coppery tint wafting off the surrounding area. Striding through the blood-soaked house, he pulled his face mask up and covered his nose. While he doubted it would completely block out the overpowering scent, he was sure it would at least lessen the effect on his nose.

The darkness was abundant in the building. There was no sunlight piercing through, as the tinted glass windows prevented even the barest hint of light from penetrating. While that wasn't a problem for him, it was more than enough for rumors to start circulating among the humans of a haunted place.

That, and the fact that eerie and inhumane shrieks could be heard from it every Halloween. From what he had heard, every now and then some idiot humans would enter the building as a sort of test to prove their manliness. They would then disappear, never to be seen again, and that only further cemented the belief that the place was cursed.

His blue eyes narrowed as he felt bloodlust begin building up around him. It kept jumping from place to place, flitting about in the darkness, preventing him from pinpointing its exact location.

A smirk spread on his face. Looks like Kurama had been right when he said he'd find something interesting here.

Peering towards the ceiling, which was where the strange being was currently perched, his smirk widened. Gathering a minute amount of power, he took in a breath.

A raging torrent of flames was expelled from his mouth, shooting up towards the skies. He heard the being's shriek as they crashed against its form, but didn't let up his assault. He needed to impress upon the being the depths of his strength and let it know he meant business.

The bloodlust spiked suddenly and he just managed to backtrack quick enough to avoid the being's claws. The heat emanating from the attack let him know that while his attack had successfully landed, it wasn't enough to incapacitate the thing. Crouching and extending his senses, he narrowed his eyes as the blazing figure before him turned about.

Despite being encased with flames, the creature was practically undamaged; there were no burns marking its skin, meaning it was either impervious to flames or had the ability to absorb attacks. A second later, he realized that the being wasn't an _it_, but a _she_.

Her red eyes burned with emotion, bloodlust and joy if he were to hazard a guess. Her lips stretched into a terrifying smile, revealing sharp fangs that he could only associate with one species. "Well, well, aren't you surprising." Her voice was surprisingly soft, almost like that of a loving mother. The jarring contrast between her voice and demeanor certainly helped solidifying the terror most would feel in this situation. "Are you a man? Or are you a monster?"

He arched a brow.

He didn't reply, opting to rather attack first. Up in a flash, he was upon her before she could blink, his fist sinking into her gut. Ignoring the flames that licked his form, he immediately followed up with a right hook that crashed into her jaw. The satisfying sound of bone breaking reverberated through the room, followed by a loud crash as she was sent flying into the nearby wall by the blow.

The creature flew through the walls, tumbling through the hall and into another room. Before she could rise to her feet, something struck her throat and she reeled from the blow. A bit of fear bubbled in her as she was struck again, this time by a vicious uppercut that snapped her head back, stars exploding across her eyes.

The strange silver haired man wasn't giving her any breathing room to regenerate, continuously pressing any and all advantages he could get. His strength surprised her; each of his strikes hurt like nothing else, even more than when she had been mortal. The flames from earlier had disappeared, meaning she couldn't use them as a deterrent against him.

More and more blows battered her, breaking bones faster than they could regenerate, leaving her assaulted by the flurry of punches and kicks that he kept launching at her. Still, even as pain continuously exploded in her head, she still tried to fight back.

When he struck her with a roundhouse kick, she took the blow but managed to keep from careening to another section of the damaged room. Lunging at the retracting limb, she mentally crowed as her elongated fangs clamped down hard on his leg.

Blood trickled through the bite, dropping on her tongue and sending a rush of _something_ through her. It felt strange, an exotic taste that she was unprepared to handle, yet burned within her even as he slammed her against the floors.

The unexpected action caused her to cry out as her lower jaw was buried within the concrete floor, allowing him to retract his leg. An immediate punch buried her face within the floor. Grabbing her raven hair, he yanked her up with a strong tug and quickly punched her in the gut, knocking the wind out of her.

He backhanded her, launching her across the room, but quickly lashed out and grabbed her by the ankle. She was violently dragged back, pulled towards him by astounding force, just in time to see the object attached to his descending fist.

'_Oh fuck'_

The large, crude spear that looked suspiciously like twisted bones stabbed through her chest, bursting out through her back in a violent display of blood. She gasped, her eyes wide and filled with fear as she stared at the weapon that had penetrated her.

"So," her eyes snapped to the stranger, still in shock at what just happened, "will you listen to what I have to say? I guarantee this will be very brief."

He waited for her answer, but the next few seconds passed in silence. She seemed to be struck speechless, her slowly regenerating eyes staring at the bone fragments he had melded together. Thankfully his spear had pierced through her heart and kept it from fully regenerating, giving him control of the situation.

Getting annoyed by her silence, he decided to prod her into answering. Slowly retracting the spear about an inch away, he cocked his head to the side as she grunted. "I asked you a question, and I would like an answer."

She grimaced as the spear slowly pushed forward, widening the hole through her chest. "I don't…see how I'm…in any condition…to refuse." It was almost surreal; never in the countless years she had lived had she thought of being in this kind of situation. Usually, those who managed to overpower her killed her and turned to other affairs, allowing her to make her return and crush them with extreme prejudice.

Being in an essentially near-death scenario was something she had never thought would occur.

He quirked a brow. "An interesting answer. Most try to resist, though a few like yourself know when to yield and back down." His blue eyes focused on her form once again, narrowing as they drifted to the fangs that hid behind her lips. "Tell me, are you familiar with the supernatural?"

She gazed at him with cool eyes, "Ah, now I see why you're here. In search of new slaves, aren't you?"

"While I can't deny that I am here for particular individuals, they are hardly slaves." He responded. "Besides, isn't that what you yearn for? A person strong enough to be your Master and King?"

She stilled, her crimson eyes widened.

His lips twitched. "Why do you think I came to this abandoned and decrepit area? You may have faded from history, even from the minds of your species, but some legends are never forgotten. Your exploits piqued the interest of certain…beings, for lack of a better word." He leaned forward, closing the distance between them and staring right into her eyes.

"I have bested you. You lie below me, unable to do anything to change this situation. You have dulled, lost the edge that made you feared throughout the lands. I shouldn't have overpowered you so easily." His blue eyes dulled, "You are a mere shell of the vampire you used to be."

She growled, but a shift of the bone weapon cut her off.

"It must be excruciating, going through the centuries with no proper nourishment, forcing yourself to survive on weak blood," he whispered. Placing his left hand into his pockets, he retrieved an item that she recognized. Bringing the Evil Piece right to her face, he continued, "You might never have another chance like this. Would you want to continue wasting your years here, constantly growing weaker and weaker until you become even more of a disappointment to yourself?"

He saw the indecision in her eyes and decided to strike hard. "If you cannot make up your mind," Within his mouth, he could feel his gums throb as blood forcefully exited, "allow me to provide some incentive."

Opening his lips, he let the blood building up in his mouth flow down his chin. He noticed that she had immediately focused on the blood, which brought satisfaction to him. With more than a hundred years of going without any substantial blood, it was no surprise that she would be entranced with his blood.

She lurched forward, snapping at his mouth with an intensity that caught him off guard. Slowly, mockingly, he lowered his bloody lips unto hers.

As she greedily lapped up his blood, he placed the Evil Piece on her chest. He wasn't going to remove the spear just yet, so he just put it on the undamaged section. As she deepened their connection, he flooded the Rook Piece with his chakra.

As the changes associated with the Evil Pieces occurred, Naruto mentally grinned. Now that he had the No-Life Queen in his Peerage, all that left him was two more Pawns and a Bishop to find. _'The No-Life Queen, the Second Sage of Six Paths, the God of Shinobi, the Son of Sparda and the First Kenpachi…with them by my side, it won't be long until I come for you, little brother.'_

* * *

"So you managed to win her over?"

Naruto shrugged, waving his hand in a 'so-so' manner. "It wasn't like she had any other options to choose from. There wasn't anyone else who would come by and offer her a better deal anytime soon, so she chose what seemed to be the best way." His blue eyes glanced to his companion, who was staring at the moon.

He wore a dark coat with a long tail on the right side, and a collar with a larger left side. There was a blue band on the left bicep of the coat, which also had blue, ornate scrollwork sewn into the left side of the upper back, and a blue lining. His hands were covered by white gloves, and he wore blue dress slacks, with black leather shoes. His hair was swept back, revealing his blue eyes to the world. In his hands was a sword, which he frequently used as a walking cane.

"I never thought you'd change your usual outfit. Any particular reason?"

His companion shrugged. "I don't know why, I just felt like going for something a bit more modern. Going about with my old clothes makes me too conspicuous and impedes my assignments."

They descended into comfortable silence, both men thinking of their own separate issues. Minutes passed, with Naruto staring at the surroundings while his companion kept his gaze on the moon.

"I'm going to need you to do something for me, Vergil." Vergil quirked a brow, watching his King as he gazed towards him. "There is someone I've been looking for, a certain Umbra Witch who caused quite a mess in Heaven a while back."

"You're referring to _that_ woman?" Naruto crushed the beginnings of a smile he felt at the irritation that Vergil had let steep into his words. "You want me to bring her to you?"

Naruto shook his head, "No, just let her know that the offer is still open. While her abilities are certainly intriguing and would be an ideal asset for me, she isn't interested right now. Besides, there are others out there who can take her place."

Vergil nodded, rising to his feet and sheathing his weapon. "Very well then. I shall return as soon as I am able." In a quick flash, he was gone from the room, leaving Naruto alone with his thoughts.

Crossing over to a nearby table, he plopped down on the chair and sighed, massaging his head with his palm. Several years had passed since he first met Ajuka, yet he still hadn't managed to find his little brother. The only leads he had on him painted a troubling picture for him, as they presented the possibility that he was in the employment of someone who preferred to stay away from other beings.

A flare of magic broke his thoughts, the crimson magic circle glowing merrily at him. When he saw the symbol within the circle, that of a rose encased in a circular shape, a genuine smile blossomed. He waited for the light to dim before reaching into it, grasping the letter that had been sent.

As he opened the letter, he cast his mind back to his most favorite interaction with the Gremory family.

* * *

_Naruto stared at the crimson haired girl before him, his eyebrows raised at the confident smirk on her face and the smug appearance she was projecting. Her blue-green eyes dared him to speak his thoughts, gazing down at him from behind the crimson curtain of hair. Despite the fact that he was taller than her, she seemed to be looking down on him. _

"_So do you accept my challenge, Naruto-kun?" Stabbing her finger at him, she continued in the odd, haughty manner that appeared every now and then whenever he was around. "The winner gets to order the loser to do whatever they want for the rest of the day, with no exceptions! Understood?"_

_He blinked. "What on earth are you talking about?"_

_She gaped at him, incredulous at his lack of attention. "Were you even listening to me?! I just challenged you to a Super Smash Brawl battle, weren't you listening?!"_

_Naruto casually returned to his book, ignoring the angry pout she was sporting. "Why do you keep bothering me? We all know that I'll win again, you'll get angry again," for some reason, she seemed awfully red, "and then I'll have to deal with your angry side again. So, remind me why I should even bother."_

"_Ara, ara," The sudden voice caught their attention, making them turn to see the approaching girl. "Love is always so wonderful to behold. Isn't that right, Rias?" She was a beautiful young girl, one who Naruto had almost instantly professed his love for. It had been quite funny, at least in his opinion, to boldly declare Akeno Himejima as his future lover right in front of the entire Gremory family._

_For some reason, Rias got really annoyed with him for a good month._

_He perked up at her appearance. "Akeno-chan!" Dashing out of his seat, he damned near teleported to her side, clasping her hands and going down to his knees. "Ah, my heart always goes 'doki-doki' whenever you appear, showering us all with your above average beauty." Placing a kiss upon her hand, he gazed up at her amused eyes with a feral smile. "I beg of thee to show me the wonders of your youthful body, with all my heart!"_

_Akeno giggled merrily, cupping her cheek with her free hand. It was always interesting to see the normally cool and uncaring Naruto act like this whenever he visited them. It was also funny to see Rias get jealous of how he lavished attention on Akeno, rather than herself. "Gomen my Silver Prince, but perhaps another time would suffice." Her gentle smile grew sultry, "After all, wouldn't you want this flower to bloom properly before attacking?"_

"_AKENO-CHAN!"_

* * *

He chuckled at the memory. It was one of his fondest recollections of the time they spent together. While he had been very rude and insulting, those two had somehow managed to worm their way into his heart, though his interactions with Akeno had initially been nothing more than him having some fun. Opening the letter, his eyes scanned the content before widening.

Looks like he would have to move his plans forward.

* * *

"Look, over there!"

"It's her!"

"The Great Rias-Onee-sama is here!"

"Kyaa!"

"I just came!"

These were the usual voices that greeted her every day and she managed to tune them out. Last night had been particularly annoying, as she had a surprisingly large amount of work to do and had been sent to deal with a Stray Devil that had appeared on the outskirts of her territory.

Maneuvering herself past her eager fans, Rias Gremory made her way to her classroom and sat at her seat, preparing herself for another normal day at school.

Too bad her expectations were about to be shattered.

"Class, today we'll be having a transfer student arrive. He arrived from the Friedrich-Dessauer-Gymnasium, and will be studying with us for possibly the rest of the academic program." The sensei looked to Rias, "Gremory-san, could you please give him a tour of the facilities during the breaks?"

Rias smiled. "Hai, sensei."

"Alright," There was a sudden knocking at the door, interrupting his words. He pinched his nose, but called for the person to come in.

When the door opened, Rias found herself struck speechless. There, standing in the Kuoh Academy uniform and that damned uninterested expression on his face, stood her fiancé.

* * *

**A/N: Naruto's Peerage consists of people I can integrate into the DxD setting without needing to use dimension hopping. At the moment, Naruto has six members in his collection and I made it real easy for you to guess some of them.**

**As you can most likely tell, I just wanted to get this chapter done. So, since I doubt I'll come back and make this flow better anytime soon, I'd like to ask for someone to be my beta. **

**I have nothing to say about the Naruto chapter other than disgusting. Bleach had me going into a brief moment of denial, but later transforming into anticipation for the next chapter.**

**Read and Review**

**MaelstromBankai**

**P.S: The new Korra game looks fucking awesome!**


End file.
